Testimonios de un amor frustrado
by kino-san
Summary: Cada uno de aquellos que perdieron algo más que la vida en la guerra, contado en pequeños fragmentos de algo que pudo y que nunca llegó a ser...
1. Testimonio de Iga Ogen

**1Testimonio****s**** DE UN AMOR FRUSTRADO.**

**Testimonio I: Iga Ogen:**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello…,¿cuántos días se han sucedido desde que aquel acontecimiento tubo lugar?, no quiero contarlos, pero desgraciadamente cada día que ha pasado ha sido anotado en aquel triste sauce a orillas del río, al que he ido desde entonces para llorar mis penas. Tantas veces como he odiado tus recuerdos los he amado y recogido en lo más profundo de mi memoria y mi corazón, tan sólo para mi y lo que queda de mi felicidad, aquella que en los largos días de verano compartía con la única persona a la que he amado, y amaré…, Kouga Danjo.

Ah mi rival, mi amante, mi confidente, mi enemigo, mi asesino…, cada paso que doy está impregnado de tu esencia, una marca imborrable, imperceptible para todos aquellos que jamás supieron de nuestra relación, una herida, a veces, que supura en las noches de lluvia, una carga, otras, en las noches de invierno, y la vitalidad inquebrantable que me acompaña todos los días. Oteo en el horizonte el futuro que se acerca incierto, como una huella amenazadora que indica un mal presagio para mi familia, la que he cuidado desde que fui nombrada líder…, a veces cuando me permito a escondidas ser egoísta, desearía que no existiera y que las barreras que me atan y me separan de ti se hagan nulas, y así escapar de esta claustrofóbica soledad y perderme en tus ojos dorados, hasta que el ocaso caiga y sentirme querida envuelta entre tus brazos, implorar al tiempo que se detenga en el momento en que tus labios decidan posarse sobre los míos, y dejar que mi alma se funda con la tuya en una felicidad jamás experimentada…

Es esto lo que nos fue negado, los momentos íntimos en que tanto tú como yo podríamos disfrutar de la placidez de la mutua compañía, y ahora que los años me han dado plena consciencia de lo estúpida que fui y el tiempo que he malgastado lamentándome, ahora que el pelo se tornó finas hebras de plata, y que las arrugas surcan mi rostro por doquier, aquí en esta habitación de elegantes paredes arremeten las culpas contra lo que queda de este maltrecho cuerpo. Clama el corazón por volver a latir en presencia de la mitad que falta de él.

Me pregunto si desearía volver atrás en el tiempo para poder cambiar lo sucedido, no pelear contra ti y quedarme envuelta en tus brazos sin importar las consecuencias…, sacrifiqué mucho, demasiado, para que todo haya sido en vano, y la ingratitud de aquellos que apostaron con nuestras vidas haya quebrado cualquier dignidad por mi parte, lamento continuamente los segundos de vida que se escapan sin que tu mano aferre la mía en el duro transcurrir de la vejez, añoro los momentos en que nuestra timidez y cortesía no nos dejaban permanecer lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para tocar la piel contraria.

Aquella trampa que nos tendieron nos marcó a ambos hasta el punto de separarnos por largo tiempo…y no nos ha puesto en contacto hasta el compromiso de unos nietos, llamados como tal pero que no descienden de nosotros, pero eso no basta para borrar la ausencia de tantos años, para compensar las palabras que jamás fueron dichas.

¿Importa ahora morir? Ya no encuentro un motivo en esta vida que no sea el de volver a estar contigo de nuevo, no importa como ni cuando…, pero llegará el día en que pueda posar la cabeza en tu pecho y sentir los acelerados latidos de tu corazón, tu boca curvada en una sonrisa irresistible que derrita todas las barreras de frialdad que rodean mi persona, y entonces podré susurrarte al oído que te amo y que jamás he dejado de quererte, aún cuando nuestros clanes se mantuvieron en guerra, te amé, cuando la desesperanza anidó en mi corazón te amé, cuando la luz llegó a la empuñadura secreta te seguí amando…, y cada ápice de mí lo ha hecho desde entonces y lo hará por siempre, y esperaré el momento en que la muerte extienda sus alas sobre mí y ambos marchemos hacia un lugar en el que la paz perdure y no haya más despedidas, y entonces estaremos juntos y todo lo malo desaparecerá y no habrá lugar para el dolor, porque estarás tú conmigo para erradicarlo, porque Kouga Danjo, te amo y la vida no es más que el camino que mi alma ha tomado para estar contigo para siempre.


	2. Testimonio de Kouga Danjo

**Testimonio II: Kouga Danjo.**

Contemplo el río, cristalino, libre fluye entre los peñascos del cauce saltando entre ellos y salpicándolo todo con la pureza de su agua, los peces nada libremente por entre las corrientes que se forman, sin ninguna preocupación que altere su metódico modo de vida, y los envidio…porque su vida está libre de ataduras, porque no existe ese sufrimiento interno el cual es mucho más doloroso que cual herida mortal, es una llaga sangrante que no tiene cura y que supura a cada instante limitando el tiempo de vida del que gozamos, o sino lo acorta lo convierte en un infierno continuo en el que uno puede llegar a perder incluso la razón, y estallar en un insufrible llanto de lastimeras confesiones.

Así ha sido mi vida durante todos estos largos años, siempre pendiente del cielo puestas las esperanzas en la vana ilusión de que alguien decidiera romper el clan, mas no destruirlo, sólo dejar que ese estúpido nombre que me ata a la soledad se desvanezca, y no ser nunca más un Kouga para ser tu amante…, vieja Ogen no sabes cuanto te extraño aún ahora, incluso anciana eres hermosa, el tiempo no podrá arrebatarte tu frescura, la valentía puesta en cada uno de tus pasos, la tibieza de cada una de tus caricias, el ardor de tus palabras.

¿Entendió alguien alguna vez lo que sucedió aquella noche¿Fue alguien capaz de sentir el dolor impreso en nuestros corazones? como terribles huellas de un pasado sumido en la desgracia, y un futuro lleno de desesperanza, un continuo fuego molesto en el pecho que no cesa de quemar por dentro hasta llevar a la desesperación del no poder decir te quiero, la fatalidad del destino que envidioso nos separó a costa del precio de nuestras almas¿crees tú eso Ogen¿Me sigues queriendo?...no, quizás tú ya me hayas olvidado y no quede en ti más que el odio que fue plantado a presión en tu corazón aquel día, la semilla de la ira contra mí por algo que, aún hoy, no entiendo.

Si hubiera que rescatar algo de esta atroz vida, tan sólo te rescataría a ti y a tus múltiples recuerdos, la verdadera felicidad marcada a besos en mi piel, el verdadero amor floreciendo en mi estómago hasta alcanzar ese lugar inexpugnable para todos, y tan accesible para ti, como es mi alma. Y en cada pensamiento del día tú, y cae la noche y tú, y tú eres todo lo que tengo en esta vida, y todo lo que deseo tener…no hay más, porque tenerte a ti es más de lo que jamás podría pedir, y es entonces cuando me pregunto…¿Cuánto dolor pudo encerrar nuestra separación? Y sólo puedo responder que aún no alcanzo a contemplar los límites.


	3. Testimonio de Hotarubi

**Testimonio III: Hotarubi.**

Hoy es un día de lluvia, parece una conjugación del tiempo con mi corazón, como si el primero leyera y reprodujera lo del segundo; te he sentido tan lejos que creí olvidarte, y corrí hacia el árbol en el que nos sinceramos buscándote con ahínco, para demostrar que no eras sólo un producto de mi imaginación, pues hace tanto que no te veo, que en tu ausencia he vuelto a morir y los segundos se han sucedido como afiladas espinas clavándose en mi ser.

Me he refugiado en tu ropa aspirando tu aroma intenso y embriagador, hasta caer rendida por la falta de sueño que, tu presencia arrebatada, me provoca, he sentido el flagelante dolor de llorar hasta sangrar, deshaciéndome en lágrimas de sangre por la incertidumbre de no saberte vivo o muerto, y en ese estado miserable no entendieron lo que me sucedía, me creían enferma…"envenenada seguramente por los Kouga" decían, pero no…se equivocaron, mi enfermedad eres tú, estás impreso en cada segundo de vida, cada latido, suspiro, sonrisa…, tú…mi constante y continua quimera, porque cada parte de mi ser es tuya, y dormir es como morir por perder horas del día sin ser consciente de ti.

Y antes de que el alba despunte ya estoy en el bosque esperando ansiosa que, las mariposas que he enviado en tu busca, me traigan cualquier información por nimia que sea de ti, pero como todos los malditos días vuelven tan vacías como se marchan¿dónde estás¿qué ha pasado?...tantas incógnitas se suceden que mi cerebro colapsa ante el esfuerzo, y de nuevo la desesperación me consume y sólo puedo repetir una y otra vez en mi cabeza tu imagen, rememorar tu silueta, tus líneas, tus ojos, tus labios…hasta caer inconsciente mientras repito "Yashamaru"

-------------

"Yashamaru", el mismo nombre que pronuncio ahora a los pies de la muerte, que ansiosa extiende ya sus alas sin haberme concedido aún mi único deseo…y parece que no va a darme ese placer, pues te diré una cosa muerte..odio el mundo egoísta en el que me tocó vivir, aquel que ni siquiera nos dio la oportunidad de despedirnos, el mismo que hizo de la envidia nuestra condena, el que te utilizó ya muerto para tenderme una trampa y darme la esperanza de verte vivo mas estando muerto, odio el tiempo que se acaba y que no pudimos disfrutarlo, odio la situación que nos rodea, la gente que nos separa y en general lo odio todo porque TE AMO, amo cada ápice de ti, amo tus enfados, tus bromas, tus días malos, amo tu mueca burlona, tu forma de abrazarme para que nada malo pueda sucederme, lo amo todo de ti, porque cada segundo de vida no es sino escaso para amarte, incluso toda una vida entera no serviría para darte y decirte todo lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado.

Y si el destino piadoso me diera una nueva oportunidad, volvería a la vida para buscarte entre las sombras, porque somos uno y sin ti estoy incompleta, por eso me iré contigo de este mundo como último recuerdo, para volver contigo como primer y único pensamiento.


	4. Testimonio de Kouga Gennosuke

Testimonio IV: Kouga Gennosuke

Me cuesta discernir los sonidos de mi alrededor, estoy malherido, cegado, y aunque no quiera admitirlo…tengo miedo, miedo del mañana, miedo del instante inmediatamente después de este, ¿serás capaz de matarme Oboro-dono? Y si lo hicieras…¿qué sería de ti después de todo este horror? Tú qué tanto has dependido siempre de todos, tú que tan dulce e inocente, te has visto involucrada en una terrible lucha. ¿Estarás pensando lo mismo que yo?.

¿Y si yo te matara? ¿Qué me quedaría más que la infinita y fría soledad? Todo cuanto amé no existe, todas las personas con las que compartí mi vida no son ya más que un nombre tachado con sangre en un pergamino, ¿cómo hemos llegado a todo esto? En qué demente cabeza se concibió semejante locura, y en qué momento nosotros aceptamos ser partícipes de ella.

Maldita sea Oboro…éramos tan felices, sólo tú y yo y el transcurrir del río, todo era sencillo. He visto morir y matar a mi gente, también a la tuya, y aún no sé el sentido que tanta sangre tiene, había amor dentro de nosotros, de alguna manera o de otra, cada uno de los miembros de nuestros clanes amaba, pero había gente que alimentó demasiado el odio y nos dejamos llevar por un sentimiento terriblemente sencillo, porque es así Oboro, ¿te das cuenta lo que sencillo que es odiar y matar y lo difícil que es amar? ¿por qué escogimos un camino tan fácil? Nunca pensamos en las consecuencias, una vida destruida sin posibilidad de sentir algo que no sea culpabilidad, rechazo…

¿Qué ocurre? No puede ser posible que haya oído lo que he oído…, tú no Oboro.

Matadle, oigo una voz de fondo que clama venganza, ¿venganza por qué, maldita bruja? Tú sólo quieres un puesto en un palacio y sirvientes, no esperas más de la vida que los placeres que ese puesto te pueda ofrecer, ojalá las serpientes devoraran tus entrañas y sufrieras el dolor de todos los ninjas caídos en esta absurda batalla.

-OBORO- que atroz imagen para llevarse a la tumba, lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida yaciendo en el suelo, inerte, hermosamente fría.

Minutos después de esta imagen sólo hay ira, rabia, y una sensación enfermiza pegada a la piel, ahora me pregunto cómo podemos los humanos carecer de sentimientos, qué fácil ha sido delegar una decisión a la certera muerte.

Mi alma se anega, el dolor traspasa los límites físicos, es una sensación agobiante, asfixiante, demasiado incluso para llorar, gritar o hacer otra cosa que no sea recogerte entre mis brazos y ver como hemos desperdiciado una vida, que podía haber estado llena de momentos felices.

Siento el agua fría sobre la piel, es agradable no tener que sentir el calor de algo que no sea sangre recorriendo la piel, pero aún así, sólo hay muerte y quiero compartirla contigo Oboro, no importa dónde, ni cómo, sí el por qué, que es sencillo, te amo Oboro y estoy absolutamente convencido de que estés donde estés allí estaré yo, porque donde hay amor habrá muerte, pero donde hay muerte hay la esperanza de otra vida mejor y lo mejor que conozco de todo lo posible por descubrir eres tú.

Dejémonos llevar juntos por la corriente a un futuro en paz.


End file.
